Wentworthville, New South Wales
Wentworthville is a suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Wentworthville is located 27 kilometres west of the Sydney central business district and is part of the Greater Western Sydney region. Wentworthville is split between the local government areas of the City of Parramatta and the City of Holroyd. Wentworthville is colloquially known as 'Wenty'. History Wentworthville, Wentworth Falls in the Blue Mountains and, Wentworth in far western New South Wales, were named after the Wentworth family. A land grant of 2000 acres (8 km²) in this area was made in 1810 to D'Arcy Wentworth, the father of William Wentworth, the famous Australian explorer, barrister, newspaper publisher, politician and landowner. Another pioneer to the area, William Fullagar established the Star Inn on the corner of Ettalong Road and the Western Road (now the Great Western Highway). Fullagar also opened a cattle saleyards which became one of the principal ones for the colony., Pollon, F., (1983), ‘’Parramatta the cradle city’’, p283 (ISBN 0 9594007 1 0) His family's estate "Essington House"Essington House is now the site of a Christian school. Fullagar Road is named after him. In the mid-1800s, a land boom attracted people into the area, land was subdivided for housing and small farms. Wentworth's holdings were sub-divided - amounting to 600 lots., Pollon, F., (1983), ‘’Parramatta the cradle city’’, p283 (ISBN 0 9594007 1 0) The railway line had been put through on its way to Penrith, in 1864, but it was not until 1883 that Wentworthville got its own public railway station. Originally the railway station was called T. R. Smith's Platform but was renamed Wentworthville two years later. In 2007 the boundaries were redrawn and the northern part of Wentworthville became the suburb of Constitution Hill. Namesakes Wentworthville is not to be confused with Wentworth Falls and Wentworth also located in the state of New South Wales. Commercial area Wentworthville has two shopping precincts. The larger, older precinct sits on the Holroyd side of Wenworthville railway station (the other side of the railway is part of Parramatta City Council's local government area and is mainly zoned residential). A Supa IGA (formerly Franklins) dominates Wentworthville Mall Shopping Centre.Wentworthville Mall The newer commercial center is on the Great Western Highway. It is dominated by Woolworths. Initially Woolworths operated in the main shopping precinct but new premises were obtained at their present location in the late 1980s. (An Aldi sits on the other side of the Highway (which is part of South Wentworthville)). For many years shopping tours were conducted to the Wentworthville area for the factory-outlets selling their products directly to the public. Bonds clothing factory in Dunmore Street sold direct to the public from their factory. Transport Trains Wentworthville railway station is on the Western railway line of the Sydney Trains network that connects west to Penrith and Richmond. It is also serviced by the Cumberland Line linking Blacktown to Campbelltown. Most trains from the Western line continue onto the North Shore line to North Sydney, Chatswood, Hornsby and terminating at Berowra. The trip to Sydney CBD typically takes 35 minutes. The Wentworthville station was the site of the first major Tangara accident, a derailment, which occurred on 27 December 1989 http://railpix.railmedia.com.au/index.php?page=wentworthville. Buses The Liverpool-Parramatta T-way passes right by the south eastern corner http://www.t-way.nsw.gov.au/. The North-West T-way goes just along the northern tip (Mons Road). Westbus run the 818 from Westmead Hospital to Merrylands via Wentworthville railway station. And operating as Hillsbus Westbus run the following routes :700 from Blacktown to Parramatta via Wentworthville - running along the southern border of the suburb :705 also running from Blacktown to Parramatta but via Wentworthville railway station. :708 from Parramatta to Constitution Hill via Wentworthville railway station.Bus timetables and maps at Hillsbus Roads The M4 Western Motorway and the parallel Great Western Highway run east-west through the southern side. The Cumberland Highway runs through the western side of Wentworthville on its way south (from Hornsby via the Pennant Hills Road to Liverpool). Schools *Wentworthville Public SchoolWentworthville Public School *Our Lady of Mt Carmel Primary SchoolOur Lady of Mt Carmel Primary School * Darcy Road Public SchoolDarcy Road Public School Homepage *Westmead Christian Grammar School (previously Essington Christian Academy)Westmead Christian Grammar School Sport Wentworthville is home to local rugby league team the Wentworthville Magpies (feeder club for Parramatta Eels), who play in the Jim Beam Cup and the NSW Cup (winning the 2008 NSW Cup), though the nearest NRL team is the nearby Parramatta Eels. Other facilities :Library - as part of the Holroyd City Council library service. :Swimming - Wentworthville Swimming Pool operates near the railway station.Swimming Centres at Holroyd City References External links Category:Suburbs of Sydney